


Do It Right

by DoggyTwoShoes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, More Tags Characters and relationships will be added as needed, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, They All Do to be Fair, Time Travel, Wanda Maximoff Centric, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes
Summary: Things take a Little Turn in Infinity War, and now Wanda is thrust into the past. With knowledge of future events in her head can she stop the coming apocalypse before it starts and be able to come out with the world, (and her sanity,) in tact?





	1. Chapter 1

“Wanda, they can’t stop him, but we can.” Vision, the Humanoid Android pleaded, looking to see Thanos tearing through the other Avengers like they were mere pieces of paper, “I just feel you.”

“Wait,” a voice interrupted right as Wanda was about to start blasting the stone, “You might not need to.” It was Steve Rogers, trying to pick himself up.

“Captain, we are out of time, I don’t have that choice anymore.” Vision countered, as Wanda bit back tears, she knew time was probably up.

“No, don’t you see, the glove,” Steve pleaded, “Aim for his glove and destroy it, he won’t be able to use the stones.” As he said this, Natasha had been buried beneath branches and vines, while Bucky Barnes had been swatted aside by the Mad Titan’s power.

“Hurry, we can’t hold him for long.” Steve pleaded, charging Thanos once again.

Wanda then aimed all of her powers at the Titan’s left hand, trying to overload any of the stones in the Gauntlet or the Gauntlet itself.

Meanwhile, Thanos seemed to realize what was happening, trying to advance towards Wanda and Vision while Steve and the Black Panther covered her, waiting to try and hold him back. It wasn’t necessary, the Gauntlet shattered to pieces as he got within twenty feet of her.

“Not a bad ploy my child,” Thanos said, looking somewhat shocked as the Avengers and Wakandans all stood there in shock, had they just won, “But it is not a time for victory, it is not a time at all.” As Thanos tried to duck down to grab the green Infinity Stone, Steve and T'Challa both charged him, trying to hold him back. Meanwhile Wanda had one goal in mind, not to let him get that stone, as she dove and took it in her hands herself.

She almost instantly felt pain unlike anything she had ever felt before course through her, she might’ve screamed, she didn’t know.

“Wanda please!”

“No girl!”

“Let go of it!”

“It’ll destroy you!”

She saw Vision holding out a hand trying to grab the stone from her, The Raccoon it looked like trying to grab on to her, Steve screaming at her to let it go, and Thanos looking almost fearful. She tried to drop it, to reach out to anyone, but she couldn’t, the pain was to blinding and searing to allow her to focus.

“I’m...” “Sorry...” She gasped out, as her whole world went black, the last thing she saw being Thor’s ax heading for the Titan’s Chest and Vision looking angry and mournful.

 

_Author’s Note_

_I thought of this idea recently while rewatching Infinity War, almost no one knew they should be aiming for Thanos’ arm, did they? Doctor Strange was shown to be able to create portals to cut off hands, Thor could’ve aimed for Thanos’ shoulder and stopped him. But I digress..._

_Anyway, this is a what-if for what would’ve happened if someone realized that Wanda or anyone should’ve aimed for Thanos’ gauntlet. Sure it was made by the dwarves and was made of the same nearly indestructible material as Thor’s hammer, but that can be destroyed, (Hela could and I’m of the mind that Captain Marvel and Wanda are both more powerful than her, powered by Infinity Stones and all,) so there’s that._

_I’m also of the mind that all of the stones should react like the Power Stone if handled in their raw form, painful and infuses the person with too much of it’s power, the Power Stone doesn’t that by exploding them, we saw with Red Skull, he got teleported, I believe the Soul Stone would trap a person in the Soul Realm, and so on._

_Anyway, this is just the first chapter, I should update semi-regularly, let me know if there’s any errors in this._


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda woke up to alarms, which, while unusual, wasn’t all that unusual. On the run there were alarms that Steve, Natasha, and Sam set. Before that the Raft, however briefly they had been there had alarms that were almost always on, at the compound there were alarms to wake up and train, and for missions and other assignments. Before that, there were alarms that meant another round of “testing” for the monsters they called human at Hydra, she still regretted agreeing to the experiments despite the new chance at life it had eventually brought her, it was torture, pure and simple.

Anyway, alarms weren’t anything new to the young witch, what was new was the way she woke up suddenly feeling a lot more like crap, almost like five trucks had run her over at once before she got blasted by the combined power of the Iron Man and War Machine armors, that, that was new.

Slowly opening her eyes and looking around, she saw the familiar confines of a cell, seriously, hadn’t she escaped the Raft, or had it all been a drug and torture addled haze...and then it came back to her, Thanos, grabbing the Stone, Vision, Wakanda, all of it. She sat up with a start, despite the pain it brought to her, and took a look at her surroundings. 

A cell too small with less security measures than the Raft, the straight jacket she could have broken out of at any time, which she did as soon as she realized it, had she always been that timid with her powers, or was it just back then, and the alarms as armed soldiers ran passed, she was back in Hydra custody.

How had this happened, had the Avengers, Sokovia, the break up, Vision, the Stones, had it all been a dream? Or had the stone killed her and this was some kind of purgatory, forced to relive her life and all of its worst moments?

‘Up,’ she told herself sternly as the thoughts had began to become too much, ‘It’s like Cap always says, don’t think about what’s out of your control, deal with what you can.’ 

‘Assess the situation,’ That was Natasha, she thought with a small grin, ‘Take stock of what the enemy is doing and use it against them.’ The enemy was Hydra here, not the Avengers, she knew that from her earlier experiences. She tapped into her powers and listened to the conversation between the Hydra agents and the leader, Strucker, even his name made her shiver in revulsion and hatred.

“We will hold them!” That was Strucker, clearly overconfident as he talked to his agents.

“It’s the Avengers!” That was one of the agents, and the fear in his voice almost made Wanda laugh, “Should we release the twins...”

Whatever they said next was tuned out as Wanda retracted her powers and started shaking, emotions overwhelming her as she heard it. ‘Twins...’ She thought, barely able to form something coherent ‘Then that means...’ her thoughts trailed off, hopeless optimism and hope in her thoughts, there was no way she could be that lucky.

“Up and at ‘em sis,” She heard a painfully familiar voice say as she saw a hand stuck out, “Come on, get off your lazy ass.” She heard the teasing as she tried to blink back tears, looking up and seeing Pietro’s mischievous face staring down at her.

“Are you okay?” He asks, the mocking tone replaced with genuine caring as Wanda didn’t move, just stared up at her twin brother in awe and wonder. She didn’t answer, instead pulling Pietro into a tight hug, seeing her brother for the first time in years.

“This is new...” Pietro says in a dry tone of voice, still hugging Wanda back, shocked by the display from his usually reserved sister, “Are you okay sis? You’re scaring me a bit.”

“I...I’m fine...” Wanda says after a minute of contemplation, she couldn’t very well say, ‘Hey, I’m from years in the future and you’ve been dead for years.’ That’d make her seem like she finally snap, although, what she was about to do.

“Good,” Pietro says with a laugh, “Because...we have our chance Wanda, they’re here, Stark’s here...we can get our revenge.” He says, his voice losing the mischief and turning into something dark and dangerous indeed, as Wanda shivered a second.

“Right...” She says, trying to project hatred into her voice. It wasn’t hard, once she thought of Ross, Hydra, Ultron, Thanos, it wasn’t very hard at all. “Let’s go then.” She nodded, as Pietro smirked and unlocked her cell.

“Race you.” He calls, before sprinting off with the full effects of his powers, a grin on his face for the briefest instant before he was gone. 

“Idiot...” Wanda mutters affectionately, before using her powers and flying off in the opposite direction, looking for something. 

‘There...’ she thought, seeing Strucker holding the scepter. She knew inside was the mind stone, the source of Vision’s power. She knew she should destroy it, but her mind wandered, she wanted Vision back, and there were other stones, could she destroy one of them? That she didn’t know, but could the Mind Stone or any of the others destroy them? That might actually work. 

“Who’s there?” Strucker calls, holding up the scepter threateningly. She had beaten the Avengers to him, and now she had her mind on what Pietro thought he was getting.

“You tortured me and my brother for months,” Wanda says, her voice having her old heavy accent that she had started to overcome in the future, “You called it science, the future, but it was torture.” She continued, practically spitting in her hatred for the man in front of her, Strucker looking surprised.

“Miss Maximoff, I am surprised, I would’ve thought you’d be going after the Avengers now.” Strucker says, he might have thought it charming, but she hated it, she hated him.

“I had a change of heart.” Wanda says, before tapping into her powers and sending the scepter and stone flying out of Strucker’s hands, to his shock.

“Your powers...you should not be that advanced yet...” Strucker mutters, stunned and afraid as he slowly reached for his gun in his stupor, “You shouldn’t be able to...”

“But I can,” Wanda cuts off, a twisted sort of humor in her tone, “And there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” As Strucker got out his gun and fired, Wanda was faster and twisted the gun around so it fired into Strucker’s shoulder, before breaking it in half with her powers.

“You sicken me,” Wanda mutters, advancing on Strucker as he holds his shot shoulder, backing away slowly on his knees, looking terrified, “You call yourself a visionary, a man looking to the future, I call you a monster.” Wanda growls, her powers flaring to life in her hands before she pulls Strucker up with them and sends him flying through two walls, leaving him a whimpering muttering form, barely conscious and alive. 

“You are lucky I have been taught not to sink to your level!” Wanda spits, glaring at him, “I think I’ll leave you for the Avengers to find, cuff, and interrogate until you have no secrets left, until then however...” She says, stepping closer and using her powers, sinking his mind into a nightmare that saw all of his plans falling to bits, everything Hydra stood for failing. Not really ethical, but it felt so good to get a little revenge for the physical and mental torture he had put her and Pietro through. 

Just then Wanda heard footsteps approaching. She didn’t know whether it was the Avengers, or Hyrda, and she didn’t care to find out. She grabbed the scepter and quickly flew out of the room, wanting to find Pietro before something happened.

Wanda flew out of the base, not knowing whether the Avengers even got in yet or not, but knowing Pietro would probably be looking for them outside. After searching a couple minutes, she was ready to head back in before finding something that made her blood run cold, it was a person, a familiar one and he looked like he was barely breathing.

“Oh no...” Wanda mutters, landing next to Clint Barton on the ground as she heard his groans and moans, had this happened next time, had she already made it worse just by changing a couple things?

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay...” Wanda mutters to Clint, landing next to him and looking around for the source of him being knocked down, seeing the cannons and growling, her powers flowing out of her and ripping the bases cannons out and sending them flying far away.

“Who...who are you...” Clint mutters, drawing Wanda’s gaze back to him, looking defensive even in his incredibly weakened state.

“I’m...a friend...” Wanda says after a moment of thinking, she couldn't just say, ‘Hey, I’m from the future and you were the closest thing I had to a father since mine died.’ That’d make her seem crazy.

“I don’t...I don’t...” Clint starts before coughing and wincing as Wanda taps into her powers, trying to mend the wounded area. It was easier with Vision, but she managed well enough with her powers, able to do a good enough crude job until he managed to be checked out by an actual doctor.

“Wow...” Clint gasps, looking at the area he got blasted in shock, “How did you...” he starts before Wanda shakes her head. 

“Later, can you stand?” Wanda asks, feeling the irony of being in a similar position with Vision to Clint now just a few hours earlier, or was it years later, time travel was confusing.

“Yeah, I think...” Clint starts before stumbling as Wanda cringes.

“Um...you should...” Wanda starts, looking around before looking at the scepter and laughing slightly, one of the six most powerful objects in the universe, and a cane too, “Use this.” She asks, holding out the scepter to Clint with the point away from him as his eyes widen.

“Kid, do you have any idea what that is?” He demands, eyes widening as he slowly and hesitantly takes it from Wanda.

“Powerful artifact, gave me and my brother our powers, can control minds.” Wanda says, rolling her eyes, “Also a stick that can be used to lean on, and you shouldn’t walk without support.”

“I guess you do.” Clint says, putting the point down to the ground, “Brother you say, kind of annoying and has super speed?” He asks as Wanda then looks at him in shock with widened eyes.

“Yes, how did you know?” She asks, clearly shocked as Clint nods.

“He distracted me and caused me to be hit. I’m shocked at how different you two are.” Clint says, as Wanda’s eyes widen in disbelief and anger.

“That idiot...” Wanda starts in English, before trailing into a rant in Sokovian, “I’m sorry for my brother, but shouldn’t you find your friends?” Wanda says, sighing as she makes plans to convince Pietro that the Avengers could be trusted.

“Yeah we probably...” Clint starts before a blur of blue comes running by, causing Wanda to instinctively reach out with her powers and hold Pietro back as Clint tenses and quickly reaches for his bow.

“What the...” Pietro starts before stopping as he sees the red glow coming from Wanda’s hands, restraining him, “Wanda, what are you doing?” He asks, as Clint looks at her in shock.

“Later,” she says to Clint’s questioning gaze before turning her attention back to her twin, “Listen Pietro, I’ve realized maybe we’ve been wrong our whole lives...”

“What are you talking about Wanda? Stark killed our parents!” Pietro says, as Clint’s eyes widen.

“Did he really...” he starts before Wanda shoots him a glare.

“Quiet.” She demands, her eyes glowing as the Avenger’s archer takes the cue and silences, “Listen Pietro, it wasn’t him. It was one of Stark’s weapons, we can’t let vengeance rule our lives.” She says, trying to keep a calm and firm tone of voice.

“But what about...” Pietro starts before Wanda cuts him off again.

“Listen Pietro, you don’t need to trust Stark, you don’t need to trust him or any of them, but can you please trust that I have a reason for this and don’t attack anyone, even Stark, until I can explain later?” Wanda asks, “Or do I need to keep you restrained until I can trust you won’t attack anyone?” She says, eyes, glowing red again as she looks at her brother.

“Fine.” He says, as Wanda sets Pietro down and releases her brother.

“I thought I had family drama...” Clint mutters to himself, not thinking Wanda could hear him, as Wanda smirks.

“Lead the way, let’s go meet up with your team.” Wanda says, keeping a hand on her brother’s wrist, not trusting her wouldn’t just attack Stark on sight.


End file.
